


Vampires of the Shire

by Kindred



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Human bilbo, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Modern AU, Poor Bilbo, Vampire AU, Vampire Bilbo, Vampire Thorin, Vampire Turning, Young Bilbo Baggins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-31
Updated: 2016-09-15
Packaged: 2018-03-04 14:27:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3071519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindred/pseuds/Kindred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Modern vampire AU,<br/>Bilbo is attacked when he is walking home from work only to be 'saved' by a vampire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know it's short but I wanted to see what people think.  
> Love Kindred x-x-x

He had just finished mopping the floors, of the restaurants The Humble Pie he turned and looked up at the clock and see it was a little after midnight, he sighing as he took his apron off and hung it up behind the counter “Robur I’m done for the day.” He said as he grabbed his coat  
“Hold on boy.” Came the guff man, Bilbo looked up and blinked at him “Be in tomorrow at 9.” He said, Bilbo blinked at him and frowned as he slipped his coat on   
“Hold on I just done a 12 hour shit for the last 5 days I need two days off!” He asked, the manager frowned at him and looked down at his book before looking back up at Bilbo.  
“Fine have your two days.” He growled, as Bilbo turned to leave. Bilbo sighed tiredly as he pulled on his fingerless gloves and looked around the dark empty streets.

The snow was falling all around him as he shivered pulling his coat closer around him and heads towards the first ally way. It was one of two short cut to the other side, he really didn’t fancy walking home nor did he like the idea of going around to get to the centre of the Shire to get a taxi. He didn’t like the idea of spending two hours of his money to get home but he was tried after working a five 12 hour shifts in a row and it is too cold. He walk across the road blowing his breath onto his cupped hands as he walked into the first ally.

He walked thought without a problem leaving him with the darker and longer ally way, Bilbo hated it as it was dully lit and it was longer. He sighed as he popped his head phone in and turned his Ipod on as he carried on walk through the second ally. What Bilbo didn’t notices a man following him behind him, he crept up behind Bilbo and then warped his arms around the blonde teen’s throat. Bilbo let out a chocking gasp as he was pushed back against the wall. His head it the wall and he felt pain bloom behind his eyes as he shudders as he open his eyes to see double of the man. “What a pretty boy.” The large man grinned down at him as he looked him up and down “It’s cold tonight how about you keep me warm.” Bilbo eyes wide as he felt large hands move down his chest. 

A growl came behind the man making him stop touching the blonde and look at the dark haired man, “Fuck off you can wait your turn!” He snarled back, but the dark haired man grabbed the attack by the back of his throat and pulled him away from the blonde. Bilbo slide down the wall as he watched the strangely dressed man drag the thug out of sight. The blonde pushed himself up against the wall of the alley, his numb fingers fumbled with his IPod to stop the music playing, his head was thumping as he put his hand at the back of his head he felt it was damp, looking back down at his hand he could see blood on his hands. “Oh god.” He whispered, as he heard a chocking cry. Using the wall he moved to the look behind the dust bin to see the man who saved him tear the arms off the man who had cornered him. Bilbo gasped and turned back hiding behind the large dust bin as the monster stood up and looked at him “Oh god.” He whispered as he turned to the other ended of the alley where he could see the street lamp’s glow…I can make it… he thought.

Pushing himself off the wall he made a run towards the other end of ally …just make it to the taxi…Bilbo told himself as he ran as fast as he could he could see the taxi bay and he felt like he was going to make it and before he even reach the end the monster stopped him “Hello little one.” Bilbo gasped and took a step back falling over his own feet as he looked up at the man who stood there covered in blood as he looked down at him smiling. Bilbo shook his head and forced himself to stand up and then ran back though the ally way. He paused for a moment and screamed at the arm less man on the floor “Don’t run little Rabbit.” Bilbo turned and saw the dark haired man still at the end of the ally way. 

He kept running his head dizzy he found himself staggering though the streets trying to get to safety, he ran towards top of stairs and looked down at the longs steep steps before turning back only to be pushed up against the wall “If you keep running away from me I would start to think you don’t like me.” He chuckled as Bilbo just struggled trying to get out of his hold “After I saved you from being that man’s plaything.”   
“P…Please don’t hurt me! I didn’t see anything!” Bilbo cried as he felt his tears gather in his eyes.  
“I’m not going to harm you little rabbit.” The man purred, as he pressed himself against Bilbo “What a pretty rabbit you are?” The young man shivered at the purr as he felt his stomach churn at the smell of blood on the man’s face “Shhh don’t fear me I’m not going hurt to you.” He whispered in his ear again, as his hand move to his throat.  
“P…Please sir I won’t tell anyone.” He whispered as he felt something scrape across his neck. His eyes widen when he thought it was a blade tickling his skin, but then he felt two pin pricks push into his skin all thoughts flew out the window. “No… No please!” He begged as he felt the pain intensify thought his neck and spread it icy cold poison thought out his body. He gasped and tried to pull monster off him by thumping him and screaming at him as he tried to get himself free by pulling at the man’s hair. The man pulled his head back with Bilbo yanking and let out a snarl as blood ran down his chin, the tongue man let out a scream of fear as the vampire slammed is mouth around Bilbo’s throat again. But this time he wasn’t going to let go of Bilbo and waited until he become limp and started to feel like he was about to pass out. 

Pulling his mouth off Bilbo’s neck licking the drops of blood he missed before looking down at the bite frowning at the mess he left …it’s going to scar…he though as he looked at the half wake 18 year old there was tears running down his face as the vampire wiped his face “You taste like sweet wine.” The monster hummed as he held him up with one arm and bite his other wrist before hovering it over the partly open mouth and let his own blood pour into Bilbo’s mouth. Steal blue eyes watched as the smaller being’s Adam’s apple bobbed up and down as he drunk the vampire’s blood “That’s it Bilbo good boy. Don’t worry very thing will be alright.” He whispered as Bilbo closes his eyes, his last image of the world he knew before him was the vampire named Thorin Oakenshield who stole his mortally


	2. Chapter 2

Thorin had once been a prince, a king at one time he ruled over his people for a short time before him and his company were cursed to be immortal monsters. He walks back to his home carrying the unconscious blonde in his arms, he stood in the always listening for the others but only heard a couple of movements. The door to his left open and out walks older looking man witch white hair, He frowned at Thorin as he carried Bilbo into the house “What have you done?” He growled, at his friend who smiled dropped.  
“He was attacked and hit his head, it was the only choice.” Balin frowned at him, as he leaned in and took in the scent of the boy   
“He is from the Shire, have you lost your mind?” He asked “…Again?” He added with growl.  
“I found him, it’s him. I’ve bene following this boy for years his blood line goes to him, Balin I found…” Balin stopped him by waving his hands, as he looked down at the golden hair of the boy, and turned his head and looked at his face. “It’s him.” Thorin whispered to him, the older man frowned at him.  
“Thorin he died, he had a family and then he died this is not the same person.” He whispered to him,   
“It’s his blood.” Thorin growled as he tuned and started to walk up the stiars.

His dreams were invaded by nightmares from the foreign blood that now was were taking over his own blood. The Nightmares felt old like thousands of years old there was flashing of dragons sitting in gold and wars and blood so much blood. He was woken from his nightmares to hear voices in the room opening his eyes and blinked the fuzziness away when he saw the canopy of the bed above him the red and gold curtain float down the carved around posts. He laid on the bed his body hurts from head to toe as he listen to the voices he could here were painful to his ears. “Uncle, people are going to miss him… he’s from the Shire not Bree!” A younger man argued.  
“I know where he’s from thank you, and he is not for you to worry about him he belongs to me.” Thorin growled, Bilbo groaned and put his hands over his ears before curling up into small ball.   
“He’s a wake uncle.” Came a different voice, Bilbo open his eyes and looked at the sandy blonde looking at him with worry, as he placed a cold wet cloth on his forehead.   
“Everyone out the room I want to be alone with him.” Thorin ordered, the sounds of foots steps were like a herd of elephants running though his head.  
“Ahh!” He cried out screwing his eyes up even more he wanted this pain to stop everything hurts his throat burns and his lungs feel like they are being chocked from the inside by his rib cage.

The bed dipped with the weight of the vampire, Thorin looked down at him smiling softly at the younger vampire, he took in his scent and shivered it was like reliving the past his mind was clouded with the image of his dead lover laid out on the bed before him waiting for him. Thorin reached out and placed a hand on the new turned vampire’s thigh, Bilbo screamed at the touch and pulled away from Throin as he pulled himself up to the headboard. His mind flickered back to the present to see the blonde curled up at the top of the bed and shook his head. “I sometimes forget that touch can be sensitive to new born.” He smiled as he young man shivering in the corner his blue eyes were a brighter blue “Here drink this you will feel much better.” The dark haired man offered him a drink by holding a cup out to him. Bilbo shook his head with pink tears down his face “It will stop the pain like your being crushed by your own bones?” The curly blonde blinked at and then to the red liquid “Go on.” Thorin whispered as Bilbo reached out for the cup and took the drink into his hands and took a sip wincing at the taste. It was bitter like sucking pennies but there was a fruity taste as like something trying to mask the bitter pennies “Drink it all a sip is no good.” He encourage the young man. 

He took the drink to his lips once again and started to drink the rest stopping when he felt like he was choking on the drink. Throin pulled the cup away and watched as the frighten rabbit become relax as the pain faded and just laid huddled to the pillows “See was that so bad?” Thorin chuckled, and then he blinked seeing his old room in his castle where he last saw his lover on the bed looking up at him with wide blue eyes. He growled as he moved closer to his rabbit as he unbutton his own shirt.  
“W…What are you doing?” Bilbo whispered as he watched vampire pull his shirt off and dropped it to the floor and as he crawled over to the curly blonde.   
“What does it look I’m about to do, you left me once never again.” Thorin growled, his eyes were pitch black,   
“That is quite close enough!” Bilbo gasped as he felt the cool hands on his ankles pulling him down and out on the bed straight him out “No please don’t” He whimpered as he felt the hands move up his legs to the blonde’s chest   
“My love do not fear.” He purred as he lowered his mouth to Bilbo’s neck and started sucking area where he had bitten earlier.


	3. Chapter 3

Bilbo screamed as he felt his climax rip thought him, his cum covered his stomach and chest as his whole body spasm as Thorin kept thrusting into him with his teeth buried in Bilbo’s neck as came deep inside of the curly blonde. Thorin growled out a name and Bilbo gasped as he shook on the bed, the dark haired vampire growled as he licked the bruised and slender neck “Ummm you are a beautiful being.” The older vampire purred as he jerked his hips making Bilbo gasped.  
“Ahhhh s…stop” Bilbo sobbed, he felt over sensitive after 5 hours of rough hard sex. Thorin rubbed his face into Bilbo’s throat and shoulder kissing the skin   
“My love.” He purred as he looked down at the blonde and frowned as the image of dead lover faded away and was left with the image of frighten new born under him.

Thorin pulled away from him and rubbed his eyes “My poor jewel not use to have someone loving you.” Bilbo’s eyes widen as he forced himself up and then pushed the larger man away from him before he started to snarl at him, he moved off the bed and pulled himself into the corner of the room and bearing his new set of fangs.  
“DO YOU CALL THIS LOVE YOU FUCKING MONSTER RAPED ME!” Bilbo screamed,   
The dark haired vampire just looked up at the curly hair blonde now with pitch black eyes as he snarled at him as his skin had that healthy vampire glow about him “Oh rabbit look at you all so beautiful covered in cum all wild with lust and greed. You have no idea how perfect you are?” He grinned as he walked over to him.  
“Don’t come near me!” Bilbo snarled  
“No my darling you will understand in time.” 

The others down stairs looked up at the roof that had the wobbling, bouncing light “He picked a real fighter this time around hasn’t he.” Kili said with a smirk as he put his deck of cards down “I’m out.” He said with a stretched   
“Well at least this time they survived the turning. How many years has uncle been looking for the one that looked like ‘him’?” The blonde brother said, his brother smiled at him before standing up   
“To long, I heard this one was from the same blood line.” Another vampire said, this one was gruffer than the others and looked like he would brake someone’s legs if they sneezed in his direction “You boys going out?”  
“Need to stock up on food. The newling is going to get hungry.” Fili said, as he pulled his jacket on.   
“Yeah there is a blood drive that happen today they are delivering the blood tonight so if we get it now pretty boy up there will be drinking from blood bags. You coming Bofur?” Kili asked looking at his hatted friend   
“Sure why not lad this sod got me beat.” He said dropping his card onto the table as he gave a smirk to Bifur who pulled his winging towards himself.

A little while later…  
Thorin came down the stairs covered in scratches and bites from where Bilbo fighting him, Balin stood in the kitchen as he pulled out a blood bag from the fridge and started to drink from the bag. “He is a wild one isn’t he!” He grinned   
“Thorin you need to stop this.” He growled at him, the dark haired vampire looked at him and blinked. “You’re seeing him again aren’t you?”  
“What are you talking about?” Thorin hissed, as he went back to his blood bag, Balin walked into the room and grabbed his hand.   
“He is dead Thorin remember! You killed him after we all turned. You took him from his home after you killed his wife and two children. You killed him!” Thorin blinked at him and then leaned back against the counter and looked down at the necklace warped around his wrist.   
“He’s dead.” Thorin whispered. Balin touched his arm “But he…”  
“He is from the only child that you didn’t kill that night.” He whispered, the dark haired vampire looked at him with steel blue eyes. “You not the only one who has been watching him, I’ve been watching over his family since that child was the only one who survive your attack.” 

Bilbo woke up alone he didn’t know if he should be relieved at that or worried where Thorin was. He pushed himself off the bed feeling wobbly on his legs as he held onto the bed post as he moved to the folded pile of clothes on an old wooden chest as he picked up the clothes and put them on slowly they were a little big for him but he had to make do. He wondered if he could sneak out of this place and run to the nearest police station…oh god and tell them what I was fucked by a vampire…he groaned as he looked around the room for something he could use as a weapon.

He found a small knife it was a letter opener but it could still pack a hard punch if he drove into Thorin’s chest. He limp to the door and open it a crack and looked out in the brightly lit hallway seeing no one he slipped out into the hall using the wall to support himself up. He moved slowly down the hall feeling his legs buckle as he pressed his hands against the dark red walls. Everything was deathly quiet, he couldn’t hear a thing and he wondered if he lost his hearing if it wasn’t for the sound of his feet sticking to the floor as he neared the stairs.

Holding his breath (which he does not have) Bilbo looked down over the banister down at the floor below him, he saw flicking light coming from one room and thinking it was a TV but it was strange how he couldn’t hear it. Holding on to the banister he placed a foot on the next step and winced at the pain shooting though his body. He winced as he heard a long creak sound, opening his eyes he looked over the banister again not seeing any movements before below. The curly blonde continued to walk down the stairs until he reached the bottom.

The front door was in reach as he moved as fast as he could to the door his hand was on the handle as he pulled it open with a smile on his face as he flung wide only to see Thorin leaning against the door “My little rabbit what do you think you’re doing?” He smirked, at the widening bright blue eyes of the blonde as he held up the paper knife   
“L…Let me go and-and I won’t tell anyone what you done?” Bilbo said as he walked backwards, Thorin smiled widening as he watched the curly blonde threaten him with a small paper knife. He reached out and grabbed the knife off him and dropped it to the floor before pushing Bilbo against the wall before he lifted him up getting Bilbo to warp his legs around his hips   
“I’m not going to let you leave, it took this long to find you and I will not let you go.”   
“Thorin what did I just tell you!” Came the growl behind him.


	4. Chapter 4

Thorin growled at the older man, but let Bilbo down and then helped him into the dining room and placed him onto a chair. The curly blonde looked up at the man who smiled down at him, Bilbo just looked away from him and stared at the table and the beautiful carvings “Why are you doing this to me?” He whispered, he see a cup placed in front of him and looked up to see an older man standing there with a pip in his mouth.  
“You have to forgive our Lord he something forget human beings like to have free will and choice.” He tells him as he looked at Thorin the man huffed.  
“I have the right to build my company do I not?” He asked as he moved around the room, Bilbo’s eyes followed Thorin taking in and the large room they were in. He could see paintings on the walls they look old and fancy like something Bilbo had only seen in books or looking through the windows of galleries. He could see one of Thorin and one of the older man and it made him wonder how old they were.  
“You do, but you have never taken one from the other side of Bree before.” The grey haired man said   
“We will see want the wizard say if he ever turns up.” Thorin growled as he threw himself into a chair.

Bilbo reached out and picked up the cup and took a sip from it, his eyes closed at the taste of tea he let out a sigh before opening his yes “Thank you for the tea.” He whispered   
“It’s alright lad, it will take while for you to get use to the blood.” The older man said, Bilbo just looked at him over his cup before placing it down on the table.  
“Why am I here?” The curly blonde asked looking between them, Throin smiled at him before standing up and walking over to a covered painting.  
“These paintings are of my family, my company each painting had a pride and place here in our house and this one…” He pulled the black cloth off and Bilbo froze at the pitcher “… this one is our lost member of our family, I was foolish in my mortal years I sent the great thing of my life away and…I never saw him again.” He looked at Balin who glared at him, knowing that Thorin had just lied.  
“I…I’m no…t him.” Bilbo whispered   
“I know, but you’re his family his blood runs thought you. You’r him but not him if you understand.” Thorin said, Bilbo frowned and looked at the painting “I choose you out of greed to regain what I lost or maybe it was time for someone new to join our family. It doesn’t matter now your part of our family.” Bilbo turned his head towards the man  
“You attack me.” Bilbo tells him  
“I got carried away and I am so sorry I hope you can forgive me.” Bilbo looked at him and tilted his head with a deep frown.   
“In time.” The grey haired man said, as he sent Throin another glare, as the dark haired vampire snarled back at him as he walked over to Bilbo who was looking back at the painting of himself or rather someone that looked like him.

 

He could see the differences between him and the painting, the blonde in the painting had marking on the side of his face and pointy ears like an elf or a hobbit. His hair was brighter and much more golden than Bilbo’s “He looks older.” Bilbo whispered as Thorin knelt in front of him and took his hands looking down at the slender hands that were rough with working as a waiter/busboy.  
“He was, older he was middle age when we met.” Thorin whispered   
“He looks sad.” Thorin looked behind him at the image of his long dead lover and saw Bilbo was right his dead lover’s face looked sad.  
“This was painted before the battle I think he knew what was going to happen.” Thorin said as he stood up keeping Bilbo’s hands in his as he pulled him up “My little rabbit I’m sorry I frighten you and I am sorry I hurt you. I will understand if you never forgive me.” He told him as he kissed the smaller being’s hands “Balin here will make sure you have everything you need.”


End file.
